Those Cruel Eyes
by JarethsGoblinQueen16
Summary: Sarah has just left the Labyrinth and got Toby back. we've all hear stories about what Saarh's life was like, but what happened to Jareth? Will Sarah ever return to the Goblin King?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!" Jareth's eyes pleaded the girl he loved to listen, to think, to give him a chance to show her his love. The girl, Sarah Williams, looked up at him, clarity shining in those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. Jareth held out the crystal to her, hope sparking a flame deep within his jaded soul. The illusion was shattered as soon as Sarah spoke.

"You have no power over me!" she gasped, the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she found the power within her to turn him down. Jareth pulled the crystal back to his chest, his heart ripping to pieces as her final words echoed across his mind. He threw up the crystal in one final gesture of defeat. He fell backwards off of the ruins as Sarah touched the small, bubble-like sphere. She looked away from it and watched with true regret as she watched Jareth fall. He swiftly transformed into a barn owl and transported her home with ease. Sarah watched him fly around the living room before he flew gracefully out of the window just as the clock chimed midnight.  
"Toby!" Sarah cried as she raced up the stairs. Jareth heard her say something else, but he flew away into the night, disappearing into the shadows.

The Underground was dark and sparse of life as a storm brew in the clouds above it. Lightning flashed and thunder growled in a rhythmic song of fury and regret. The only sign of life was a small, ugly dwarf at the front gates of the Labyrinth. The little goblin was spraying fairies when a very angry and humiliated Goblin King stalked to the gates. With a wave of his hand, Jareth created the doors that lead him into it. The dwarf scurried away in terror as his master came into view. Jareth was in the Labyrinth when he paused. The dwarf was shaking in fear as Jareth sauntered out of there.

"Higgle! Come here!" Jareth snapped, teeth clenched.

"H-Hoggle, Sire," the dwarf squeaked, eyes down and knees knocking.

"What?" Jareth asked dangerously. Hoggle tried to speak, but only a pitiful squeaking escaped his lips. Without warning, Jareth dove down to Hoggle and grasped the top of his ear firmly.

"Yeeooow!" Hoggle screamed in pain, but too afraid to try to get Jareth to release it. Jareth gave the dwarf a cruel shake, making Hoggle cry out in pain again.

"This is all your fault!" Jareth yelled at the dwarf, rage and madness coloring his mismatched eyes. "You will rot in the Bog of Eternal Stench for your duplicity!"

Hoggle had just enough time for his eyes to widen in horror before he vanished, sent to his castigation. Finally alone, Jareth threw back his head and screamed an anguished cry into the sky above him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

—10 years later—

"Your Highness?"

"Go away,"

"But Sire—"

"_What_?"

The goblin ran out of the throne room, too intimidated by his master to say anything. Jareth didn't move, just stayed on his throne, lying across the sides so his back was being supported by the arms of the throne. It was a comfortable place to be, although it looked otherwise.

_A perfect place to brood…_ Jareth thought. In his hand was a small crystal, which he was staring into with intensity. The inside was cloudy, which irritated him.

_Does anyone want to wish away a child? I need some distraction from my thoughts! _Jareth sighed sadly, waved his hand, and the crystal disappeared. He used to hate the Wish Aways, but now… Jareth stopped the thought right on its tracks.

_No, _He thought angrily, _I will not think of her. It's not going to happen. We will never see each other again._ Jareth's thought was suddenly interrupted as his crystal conjured itself into Jareth's hand without assistance. Jareth sat up violently and raised it almost eagerly to his face. The fog inside had become dense, and a loud crying was emitting from the vibrating crystal. It burned white-hot with the amount of frustration the wisher had for this child. A loud voice cried out from the crystal, drowning out the child's sobbing.

"I wish the goblins would take you away!" the wisher was the mother; he could hear it in her voice. "Right now!" Jareth smiled as he disappeared in a puff of glitter, elated for a distraction from his thoughts.

The young mother was holding her child up in the air, frustration emanating out of every pore in her body. She started to shake her child when a clatter at the window made her freeze. A light brown and white barn owl was struggling with the window, trying to open it. She put her screaming baby in his crib and ran to the window to make sure it was secure. Just as she reached the window, her baby's screams abruptly stopped. The woman turned back to look at the crib. It was empty.

Suddenly, the window panes gave way and the owl soared into the room, distracting the mother. She threw her hands up in front of her face just as Jareth materialized in front of her. The woman removed her arms from her face and found herself staring into the mismatched eyes of the inhumanely handsome Goblin King.

"Oh…" the woman sighed, enchanted by Jareth's facade. Jareth crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked his head, an arrogant smile spread across his face.

"Hello," Jareth spoke, his mellifluous voice ringing around the room.

"Hello," she sighed, out of breath.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to ask about her son. Amusement was etched in the lines of his face as he waited for the woman to get over the glamour. Sure enough, the girl closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, as if trying to clear it.

"Where's my son?" she asked, her eyes opening again.

Jareth put on his bored face and fiddled with the glove on his right hand.

"You know very well where he is,"

"Please bring him back," the woman beseeched.

Jareth put his hands on his hips, walking slowly toward her as a sense of déjà vu washed over him. "Kacey," Jareth started, "You are young, a seventeen-year-old mother. It's a struggle raising a newborn baby by yourself, especially since your 'soul mate'" Jareth made sarcastic finger quotations before replacing his hands back on his hips, "left you for your best friend."

Kacey blanched. "How much do you know about me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Jareth smiled sarcastically at her. "I'm the Goblin King. I know everything about you, including the fact that you don't want your son back. I also know that you meant every word you said to him, especially the part about him never being born. You blamed him for your separation from your ex."

Kacey shook her head in disbelief. "No… I never said that… " She lapsed into silence. After a moment, Jareth conjured a crystal and started to roll it around magically on his hands. Kacey's eyes followed its every movement.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a crystal; nothing more," he said, twirling the crystal around in anti-gravity acrobatics, "But if you turn it this way, it shows you your dreams. But this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby." He stopped the crystal in his fingers and held it out to her slightly. "Do you want it?"

Kacey looked at him, longing and desire etched clearly in her green eyes. Jareth realized with a pang that they were the exact shade as Sarah's. He looked away as Kacey took the crystal.

"Then… forget…" he trailed off, looking in the distance. Those cruel eyes…

Jareth was back in his throne room, sitting, surprisingly enough, on his throne. He was staring at the crystal, his back rounded as he sat and grieved his lost love. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the crystal, wishing more than ever that he could forget… that Sarah never came.

"Sire," a small goblin cautiously walked in on the grieving King.

"What is it?" Jareth asked quietly, not opening his eyes or shifting his posture.

"A letter," the goblin said, setting a thick manila envelope on Jareth's knee. Jareth opened his eyes and saw that it was made of thick cream paper with a bloodred seal on the outside. The picture in the wax seal was an elegant laced heart. Jareth moved an arm, and the small goblin ran out of there as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Jareth picked up the envelope and broke the seal, dropping the crystal on his lap. He sat up to read the letter inside.

Karen and Joseph Williams are pleased to announce the marriage of their daughter

Sarah Marie

To

Robert John

12:00pm to 5:00pm at the New York Church

"GOBLIN!" Jareth yelled, "GET BACK IN HERE NOW!"

The little goblin came into the throne room, head down as if he had done something wrong. Jareth fast walked over to the goblin and shoved the crumpled paper under his nose.

"Where did you find this?" Jareth asked with deceiving calm. His fingers were white on the paper; he was clutching it so hard.

"I was in the Pile of Lost Things outside the Goblin City when I saw the envelope. It looked peculiar, and I brought it to you, like you instructed, Sire, in case I found anything that might be of interest to you." The goblin whispered. Jareth stood and the goblin flinched, as if Jareth was going to strike him. Jareth ran a hand through his spiky hair and started pacing. Finally making up his mind, he barked,

"Get me my cloak,"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jareth was molded to a corner in the church, hidden in shadow. The wedding was just beginning; people were filing in and sitting down. Sarah's biological mother and her step mother were sitting as far away from each other as possible, although hard because they were stuck sitting next to each other. It was obvious that the two had been arguing. Suddenly, the music played. Everyone stood up and a hush fell over the church as the double doors opened. Young girls Sarah's age were waltzing down the aisle, courted by handsome gentlemen in black tuxedos. The girls were wearing ice-blue dresses that had long slits up the leg and deep dips in the neckline. After five of the bridesmaids had gathered around the altar, it was then Jareth noticed the groom. He was tall, lean, and had messy brown hair that carelessly curled around the story-book prince's face. He was handsome, but there was something about him Jareth found… unsettling, despite the fact that he was going to marry Sarah.

A swish of a dress brought Jareth's eyes back to the doors. His breath was taken away at her beauty. Sarah's dark hair was let loose, its long slightly wavy locks reaching her waist while a soft diamond crown rested on her head. Her dress was cut perfectly to fit her slender frame, and her eyes, oh, those cruel eyes, so beautiful and yet so deadly, were gazing lovingly to a spot ahead of her as her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink. Jareth was a starving man, his eyes never leaving Sarah's face. Jareth's torn heart throbbed painfully in his chest. Jareth pushed his hand against his chest, as if trying to stanch a bleeding wound. A strangled sob escaped his lips, but thankfully, no one heard over the sound of the piano.

Sarah grasped a hand that was held out to her as she stepped up to the altar. She gazed lovingly into the eyes of a man who Jareth knew was not him. Jareth's scarred heart tore open and started bleeding again. He wanted to run, to scream, to do anything to keep Sarah from marrying that man, to give anything to be the man she is marrying. He grasped his chest fiercely, trying to keep his emotions under control. He wanted to run, but he was frozen, doomed to watching the very thing he's been regretting since Sarah's departure from the Underground.

Jareth was so wrapped up in his emotional turmoil that he didn't even hear the vows until he heard Sarah's voice ring out around the church like bells.

"I do," Sarah looked away from the judge to stare lovingly at her fiancée.

"No, Sarah, please. Don't do this to me," Jareth whispered imperceptibly. As soon as those silent words passed his lips, Sarah's back stiffened. She turned around and immediately saw Jareth in the shadows. Her eyes went wide. Jareth froze, waiting for a reaction, but she stayed silent. Sarah turned back around to face her fiancée as the rings were exchanged. As her fiancée slipped the ring on Sarah's finger, she glanced back to look at Jareth. Apologies were written all over her face.

_I love him,_ her eyes said, _please understand._ Jareth nodded once, his lips tight. He pulled his hand off his chest and flicked his wrist. With a puff of glitter and one last heartbroken look at Sarah, Jareth disappeared with a puff of glitter.

0

The small chair was hurled across the room, hitting the stone wall with a sharp _crack_ and breaking into splintered pieces of wood. Ropes were kicked, walls were blown out, even his throne was smashed, the decorations around the throne room torn down and destroyed. Jareth was in the middle of the wreckage, throwing and destroying anything he could get his hands on. He was blind with tears of rage and grief. He hated the groom, he hated the goblins, and he hated Sarah for leaving him to face the world alone, without a companion. All of the rage drained from as suddenly as it appeared. Jareth sank down to the ground in a pitiful lump as he sobbed broken cries that shook him to his very core. Jareth wrapped his arms around his waist as he tried to hold himself together.

After wallowing in self-pity for an hour, Jareth stood up, dropping his hands to his sides. He finally looked around the destroyed room as if seeing it for the first time.

"This has got to stop," he growled huskily, his throat sore from the screaming. "I need to marry. Find another woman. Move on. Sarah's gone." Jareth straightened his spine and walked to the giant window-seat. He sat arrogantly on it, as he used to. "Time to be a man." With a wave of his hand, the throne room was set back in order and Jareth was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Paste your

Chapter 3

It was the night of the annual gala in celebration of Jareth's forty-fifth birthday. All of the upmost Fae were there, commenting on how Jareth looked wonderful for his age, how kind it was of him to invite them and, most annoyingly enough, asking him when he was to be married.

"Really, Jareth, dear, you need to think about getting an heir! What will happen to the Underground if there is no one else to rule us?"

"I don't know, ma'am, but I assure you that I have no interest in marrying at the moment, thank you. Now, if you will excuse me—"

"Jareth!"

"Jareth!"

"Your Highness—,"

"Honestly!"

"Sorry," Jareth grumbled as he bumped into a Fae woman.

"No, no, it's alright," she laughed. Her bell-like laugh was what made Jareth freeze. He looked up from the ground and into the Fae's eyes. The first thing that caught his attention were her eyes, a beautiful ice-blue that shone with a fiery spirit. Her long black hair fell in elegant ringlets down her back. She had a nice body, cut and muscular while still looking feminine. Her dress was fashioned like the dresses on the bridesmaids at Sarah's wedding, but this Fae's dress was a light coral pink instead of blue. She smiled, her full pink lips stretching across her dark porcelain skin. She was the most beautiful woman Jareth had ever seen.

"Your Highness?" The woman asked, looking concerned. Jareth smiled at her and cocked his arm to her.

"Will you pleasure me with a dance miss…"

The girl smiled and accepted his offer, grasping his arm delicately. "Katia," she replied with a warm smile, "My name is Katia."

"Katia…" Jareth repeated as he slowly and gracefully lead her to the dance floor.

0

With a light sigh, Jareth rolled onto his back in the soft feather bed, stroking the flawless back of his lover with one graceful hand, tracing patterns in Katia's skin. It was morning, bright sunlight streaming in past the green gossamer curtains around Jareth's four-poster bed. Katia stirred, causing Jareth to smile as he looked down on her face nestled to his chest. Her blue eyes opened and she smiled lovingly at Jareth.

"Morning," she murmured, kissing him.

"Morning," he managed to reply. She sat up and ran a had through her thick hair. She looked back at him as she got off the bed and started to dress. Jareth just sat up in his bed, put his hands behind his head, and watched with an arrogant smirk on his face. Katia reached into her closet and pulled out black tights, a cream poet shirt, and knee-high grey boots. She dressed quickly, finishing by braiding her hair. She struck a provocative pose to the Goblin King.

"How do I look?"

Jareth smiled. "Beautiful." He got out of bed and dressed the same way, and mocked her by trying to braid his long hair back, only succeeding in tangling it. With the light laugh that Jareth loved, Katia untangled his silver locks easily. They both shared a good laugh, but it trailed off when they looked into each other's eyes. Jareth then knew that this was the perfect time. He grasped her hands and knelt in front of her.

"Katia," He started, his eyes full of love, "I have treasured you since I first laid my eyes upon you. Your laugh, your eyes, your beauty…" he trailed off and grinned when she blushed.

"We have been together a while… and I must ask you…" he paused, removed one of his hands from hers, reached into his shirt, and pulled out a crystal. He held it out to her. Katia picked it up. As soon as it touched her hand, it shrank and morphed into a beautiful silver diamond engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes beseeching, yet haunted. Katia looked at Jareth, astonishment written all over her face. Jareth felt his smile slip; he was convinced she would turn him down. Right before Jareth was going to take it back, Katia nodded.

Her smile widened, and she cried out, "Yes!" Jareth smiled wide, and he lifted his fiancée up and twirled her around in a circle, with her squealing like a schoolgirl the whole time. He set her down, took the ring from her hand, and slipped it onto her left hand in triumph.

0

There was such commotion at the announcement of Jareth's marriage to Katia, filled with sighs of relief, congratulations, and jealous mutters. People were running up to the happy couple to congratulate them or insult them. Throughout the whole party, Jareth never let go of Katia's hand. Every time his hand brushed her wedding band, a thrill coursed through his slender frame.

_She's mine, _He thought with joy, _I am married. I have loved again._

Every once and awhile, Katia would look over at her husband and watch as he purposefully caressed her ring. After a moment of watching him do this, she pulled him aside and asked him about it.

His response was to smile and kiss her hand. "You are mine," he started, "and I am yours. This is the happiest I've been since—," he stopped short, and a dark look crossed his face. He didn't finish, but rather smiled at her and lead her back to the party. For the rest of the night, though, Katia was uneasy, wondering what on earth had happened to her husband that makes his so reclusive.

_What happened to my husband?_ She wondered.

document here...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jareth and Katia were slow dancing on the golden dance floor in Jareth's palace, the secret ballroom he hadn't visited for fifteen years since Sarah's disappearance. His lips brushed Katia's ear as he sang to her.

_I could escape this feeling…_

_With my China girl…_

_I feel a wreck without my…_

_Little China girl…._

Katia smiled and nuzzled his neck. Burying her happiness under a rock in her soul, too afraid to let it out during this moment. She loved her husband so much she felt like she'd explode from all of the feelings inside of her. She scooted closer to Jareth's warm body, drawing his heat and love into her, making her shiver with delight.

_I hear our hearts beating…_

_Loud as thunder…_

_Solely stars crashing down…_

Jareth smiled as he felt Katia scoot closer and he pulled her in. They stayed on dancing on that dance floor until the moment was abruptly ruined by Jareth's crystal conjuring itself.

"Damn!" Jareth barked, stepping out of Katia's embrace and reaching for his crystal. Katia stepped back and stared at her husband in alarm.

"Jareth?" she asked quietly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He turned to his wife, seeing unease and fright in her face. He smiled gently to her and stroked her cheek, feeling her instinctively lean into his hand. Katia's worry melted along with her heart as she lovingly smiled back at her King.

Jareth turned his attention back to the crystal, which was starting to burn.

"I will be right back," he reassured her, placing a soft but passionate kiss on his queen's lips. She smiled.

"Hurry back," Katia whispered as her love burst through the doors. She watched him vanish from sight as she stood alone in the ballroom.

0

A balding, middle-aged man was standing angrily in front of his daughter, who was glaring at a wailing child in her crib.

"Dolores! You cannot be serious!" The man shrieked to his daughter.

"Yes I am!" the woman yelled back, kicking her daughter's crib, "the monster won't shut up! I can't sleep! It's not like the Goblin King actually exists—,"

The woman's sentence was cut off when an elegant barn owl flew in from the open window of the small room. As soon as the owl entered the home, the baby disappeared in a flash of bright light, knocking out the electricity in the room. The barn owl hovered in front of the mother and her father, their eyes wide with terror and surprise.

Jareth swiftly transformed back to his Fae self, his cape dancing like black ghosts in the wind, scattering glitter everywhere. The woman, Dolores, screamed and fell backward right into her father, Ben.

"Who… what… who the hell are you?" Dolores screamed at Jareth.

Jareth put his hands on his hips and slowly stepped forward. "My dear Dolores," Jareth started, sarcastically _tsk-tsk_ing her and he stepped closer to her. "How can you not know me when you just called me?"

"Stop speaking in riddles, Fae!" Ben barked, pushing his daughter behind him, "answer the question!"

Jareth smiled teasingly and conjured a crystal into his hand. "I am the Goblin King," he whispered dangerously, his smile disappearing. His mismatched eyes flashed with anger as fear crossed the humans' faces.

0

Jareth held the crying baby in the throne room, trying to calm it. The child was young; a newborn. She had curly blonde hair and dark eyes. Jareth knew instinctively that her name was Amaryllis, named after the beautiful red flower. He cuddled the child and conjured a crystal. He blew on it, transforming it into a rattle. Jareth was giving the child her present when movement by the throne room doors caught his eyes. He turned and saw a swish of green dress with gold trimming disappear out of sight behind the door. Jareth's smile slipped from his face.

"Here," Jareth said, handing the goblin nearest him the child. Jareth then ran out of the throne room in pursuit of his wife.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I wish you told me!"

"I couldn't,"

"Why? Because I couldn't handle it? We're a team now, Jareth! You need to trust me!"

"I do trust you! But—,"

"Then what was that baby doing in the throne room?"

"The baby was a Wish Away!" Jareth shouted above his wife. "I couldn't tell you because… because… I hate them! I hate having to go to someone's home and take their child from them! I thought that if I told you, you'd hate me! Lots of Fae despise me because of my job! How do you think I got all of these goblins? Where do you think they came from? That they just exist? Those goblins were someone's children! And I took that from them…" Jareth's voice lowered until it was a whisper. He closed his eyes and turned away from his wife, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to keep a lid on his temper.

Katia walked over to her husband and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn.

"Jareth," Katia murmured soothingly, "If you had just told me,., I wouldn't have been angry. It's not the Wish Aways or your job that makes me angry, but the fact that you kept a serious secret from me." She sighed, "I love you, Jareth. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Jareth snorted with disbelief. "Couldn't hate me? You couldn't hate me?" he rounded on her, "I have had someone I fell in love with hate me for what I did. Who's to say you won't do the same?"

Jareth turned from his wife and stormed out of their chambers and into the throne room, leaving Katia alone once more.

Katia stood alone in her room with her hand still outstretched. She became aware after a moment and pulled her hand back.

"You fell in love with someone before me?" Katia asked the empty room. "Who was she?"

Her left hand rested gently over her abdomen as she stared at the doors with regret.

0

Jareth was sitting in the ruins below the Escher room, the place he last saw Sarah. The memories were bouncing around his skull like wasps, stinging him every so often with a painful memory.

_'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…' Jareth pleaded the girl he loved to understand, to think, to give him a chance. Her eyes looked into his with clarity. Jareth held his breath as he held out his crystal, which would become the very ring he'd given to Katia. A spark of hope flamed deep within his jaded soul. The illusion was shattered as soon as she spoke._

_'You have no power over me!'_

_'No power over me! No power over me!'_

"ARGH!" Jareth yelled, standing up, the pain washing in waves over him just as it had fifteen years ago, so filled with anguish and pain, that not even his wife could heal his torn heart.

_Why can't I love Katia the same way I loved Sarah?! _He cried out in his thoughts, _She's given everything to me, and Sarah gave me nothing! I'd rather be numb! Why can't I be numb?!_

Jareth banished the thoughts from his mind, locking them all in the back of his mind as he had before. He hoped that the feelings would wash back after fifteen years as they had before, hopefully longer. He did not like fighting with his wife. It made Sarah's disappearance seem worse with the 'what could've been's he'd been feeling.

"I must apologize, but first, I need a walk," Jareth conjured a crystal and sent a message to Katia, disappearing to the Above ground for some time alone.

0  
It was day in the Aboveground, of course. Jareth was walking alone in Central park, trying to banish all thoughts from his mind, trying not to think, but to just be. People jogged or ran past him, staring at him considering his strange clothes. After a moment, Jareth became aware of this and transformed into an owl in a secluded area. He flew up hastily to a tree and perched upon a top branch, watching the humans run by. A particular woman caught his eye. She was running alone, her dark hair pulled up into a long ponytail, her emerald eyes staring at the road in front of her. Jareth was completely unaware of is movements but he was suddenly much closer to this human than he was a moment ago. He was perched in a tree directly in front of her, hoping she would see him. Just before Jareth was ready to capture her attention, she stopped in front of the restrooms and waited. A moment later, her husband came out. As soon as Jareth saw the man, he flew up into the denser part of the tree and watched with cautious distrust. The pair took off down towards the houses lined up near the park. Sarah opened the doors to one and stepped inside, her husband at her heels. Jareth swooped in silently just as the door was closing, taking perch in the rafters.

"Robert, what do you want for lunch?" Sarah asked her husband timidly.

"Whatever," Robert told her, hanging up his jacket and stomping upstairs to shower. Sarah sighed,, and walked into the kitchen to prepare her husband's lunch. Jareth stayed up in the rafters for a moment, then silently and swiftly followed Sarah into the kitchen, hidden in the rafters up there. Sarah's home was beautiful, Victorian style, but obviously very old considering the rafters up on the ceiling and the stone structure of the house. Jareth watched with interest as Sarah sliced tomatoes and assembled a large BLT for her husband. Moments later, Robert joined her and plopped down on the table just as Sarah slid his lunch to him.

"Sarah!" Robert barked, scrutinizing his sandwich.

"Yes?" Sarah asked, fear coloring her eyes.

"Did you remember to put mayo in this?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"Yes, sir," Sarah answered quietly, her head down.

"Good girl." Robert said to her as if she were a child. He continued to inspect his sandwich while Sarah stood there silently, like a trained dog. Jareth felt his temper rise.

_Do you still love him Sarah?_ Jareth thought with scorn.

"You are dismissed," Robert snapped to his wife, who meekly turned and went back to the kitchen to prepare her meal. As Sarah turned, a bruise on her left cheek bone was made visible to Jareth. It was purple and blue, and obviously in the shape of a handprint. Jareth's eyes flashed with rage. How dare this human strike her?

"Sarah!" Robert barked, Making Sarah freeze in fear. Robert stood up and thrust the sandwich under her nose, keeping firm hold of her upper arm as he turned her around to face him.

"Do you see this?" Robert yelled, shaking the sandwich.

"No, sir, I don't!" Sarah cried in terror.

"You cut the tomato slices too thick!" Robert yelled ridiculously, "How am I supposed to enjoy the _perfect _BLT if all I can taste are the damn tomatoes?!" Robert threw the whole sandwich to the ground, making a huge mess. Sarah didn't even glance at it, she was too busy watching Robert's fist as it connected with her face, splitting her lip and breaking her nose. Sarah cried out and crumpled to the ground, cradling her bleeding nose.

Robert pulled his fist back for another blow, but with no warning, a large barn owl dove from the rafters, screeching angrily, its mismatched eyes alight with insane rage. Robert had just enough time to yell wordlessly before Jareth's talons were taking his revenge. Robert kept yelling before running out of the front door, the owl hovering there. The owl morphed into a very angry Jareth and slammed the door with enough force to make it crack. Sarah covered her face in fear, thinking that Robert was coming back in to punish her for the owl attack.

"Sarah," Came a cold voice. Sarah peeked through her fingers fearfully at the man before her.

"J- Jareth?" Sarah asked with disbelief, her tears still falling down her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you from your 'true love.'" Jareth said sarcastically. "Do you still love him as much as you did on your wedding day, Sarah?" Jareth asked scornfully.

"It was a misunderstanding…" Sarah started, standing up. Jareth shook his head in frustration.

"I just saw what that… that _human_ did to you. You're still standing up for him?"

"He's my husband!" Sarah yelled.

"Not a good one, though," Jareth said quietly.

Sarah fell silent, cradling her bleeding nose. "No," she whispered, "No he's not." She started to cry. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

Jareth walked over to her and held her comfortingly. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her cheek to his muscular chest. The moment was perfect, and to Jareth, the pose felt right. Their bodies molded together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Reluctantly, Jareth pulled away from Sarah.

"Come," He said softly to her, "I know a place you can stay until this whole thing blows over."

"Where?" Sarah asked, wiping her eyes.

Jareth's eyes sparkled. "The Underground,"


	7. IMPORTANT

This was just a teaser! :) I hope that you really liked the first few chapters, but i'm afraid that i'll have to stop posting stories. I know, I know, its sad because i leave you hanging, but i'm going to finish the book and send it to my publisher... so if you like it, and it gets published i will post the link or tell you where you can buy it! thatks for your constant support and i promise that I will let y'all know everything as soon as it happens!

Lots of love,

JarethsGoblinQueen16 3


End file.
